Relationship
by inspired.by.music
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn are friends. They have been their entire lives, and that's all they'll ever be. Right? Naitlyn. One-shot. Drabble for LaPaige prompt challenge.


**A/N: Another drabble for LaPaige's prompt challenge :) this is number 18. Relationship. so yeah...enjoy!**

"Must you always be _such_ a dork?"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"I suppose that's a yes." Caitlyn said as she rolled her eyes at Nate.

"And I suppose that's your face."

"What? That didn't even make sense."

"Yeah, it did."

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Some one in the row in front of them turned and shushed them, so Nate tipped the bucket of popcorn over their head. Caitlyn starred in shock, this was abnormal, even for Nate. "Uh, Nate. Are you okay? You're acting kinda strange."

"What? No I'm not. That guy was being a jerk, he deserved what he got."

"Nate—"

"Shh. I'm trying to watch the movie." Now Caitlyn knew something was wrong.

"No you're not." It was bad movie night. Once a month they go to the worst movie playing and talk through the entire movie, making fun of the movie and those trying to watch it. Caitlyn turned in her seat and watched as Nate starred at the movie screen. "Nate?" He looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?" Nate sighed.

"Nothing Caity, I'm fine. Really." Caitlyn studied his face and she may have believed he was 'fine', if it wasn't for the expression that said, 'someone just stabbed me in the heart'.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm _fine_ Caitlyn. Just leave it." She knew he was getting agitated by the way he used her whole name, but she was worried.

"Nate, why aren't you telling me?" Nate sighed.

"Would you just leave it alone?" There was a bite in his voice that Caitlyn had heard him use a couple times, but never on her.

"Fine." She clenched her teeth and grabbed her purse, before standing up.

"Cait, where are you going?" Caitlyn ignored him and walked out of the theater. Nate followed moments later. "Cait?"

"You asked me to leave you alone. So I am." Caitlyn said as she kept walking.

"I asked you to leave ­_it_ alone, not leave _me_." Nate corrected, following on her heels. Caitlyn turned and glared at him.

"Well now I'm telling _you_ to leave _me_ alone." She was about to turn and walk away so Nate gently grabbed her arms.

"Caity, don't do this. Please."

"Do what? Try to figure out what's wrong with my best friend?" Caitlyn snapped.

"I don't have the strength to deal with drama-queen-Cait today." Caitlyn was about to say something snappy back, when she noticed his choice of words, his tone, and the tired expression on his face.

"Why?" Nate knew there were two reasons, but he also knew that one would be easier to tell than the other. Caitlyn expected the truth and she'd know if he lied.

"My diabetes has been acting up today."

"Your _what_?!" Nate rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He didn't answer because he knew her question was rhetorical. "We've been friends for our entire lives. How not tell me that you have diabetes?!" Nate looked down at his toes, maybe if she hated him it would make the other reason go away.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently, Cait." But then Caitlyn did the unexpected. She hugged him, tightly. It was definitely _not_ helping his other reason.

I'm so sorry, Nate. I-I didn't know. All those time I basically shoved sugar down your throat…Oh god." Nate chuckled and pulled away.

"It's alright, Cait." Caitlyn smiled.

"Good." She slugged him in the arm. "Now why did you tell me?!" Nate rubbed him arm and smiled, glad to have the old Caitlyn back. _His_ Caitlyn. Caitlyn glared at him and Nate remembered her question.

"I guess I didn't want you to worry. I know you, Cait, you'd never stop worrying. Or nagging." He added the last part with a smile and Caitlyn laughed, how he loved her laugh. Something must have changed in his face, because she look at him intently, studying him.

"There's something else." Caitlyn observe aloud. Nate frowned. She always knew.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that, Nate. You know exactly what I mean. Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"I can't, Caity."

"Why not? What could possibly be worse than you having diabetes?"

"Loosing you." Nate mumbled so she couldn't hear.

"What? You're not dying, are you?" There was a pause. "Nate, tell me you're not dying, or I swear to god I'll punch your lights out!"

"You'd punch a dying man's lights out?" Nate said out of curiosity, not thinking it could be taken as an affirmation. Caitlyn was on the verge of tears and she _never_ cried. She wrapped him in another hug.

"How long?" Nate was immensely confused for a moment, then it clicked.

"Caitlyn, I'm not dying." She pulled away from him, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Then could you kindly tell me—What the hell is going on?!"

"I already told you, I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No, Caitlyn you don't understand."

"Then help me understand. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, more than you could know. I just don't want to loose you."

"Why would you loose me? Nate please, just tell me." Nate sighed.

"Alright, but you _have_ to promise me that no matter what I say, our relationship won't change." Caitlyn nodded her agreement and Nate gently caressed her cheek with his hand. "I love you, Caity." Caitlyn's eyes searched Nate's and found nothing except pure, unadulterated truth and love. She smiled and placed her hand over his, which was still on her face.

"Nate, I think our relationship is going to change." Caitlyn gently pressed her lips against his. Suddenly they were surrounded by applause. Apparently they had drawn a crowd. They separated, both slightly embarrassed. The people dispersed and Nate smiled at Caitlyn.

"I think you're right, Caity. Our relationship just changed."

**A/N: What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic :) REVIEW!**


End file.
